guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twisting Fangs
Conditions What order is the bleeding and deep wound applied? --8765 13:20, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :Bleeding first. Silk Weaker 08:39, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Use with degen? Removed note "Try to use deep wound with other health degen elements such as bleeding, disease and hexes." by 202.156.6.75. Firstly, fangs already causes bleeding, secondly, it's not clear where the advantage over straight damage is. 134.130.4.46 03:07, 6 September 2006 (CDT) Overpowered! This skill is very overpowered.. should be conditional, like if foe is suffering from some hex/condition or knocked down or below health etc... this should be nerfed a bit. : Amilo Robin 20px 11:15, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :Its all very well just stating it is.. have you got any reasons? Gash for instance is nearly as good as this, and that only requires bleeding. Are you forgetting this is a dual attack? — Skuld 11:24, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :: Looks like someone got killed by an assassin! Assassin power \m/-_-. but anyway you do need to meet the conditions to land this dual attack.-Onlyashadow 11:27, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::One of the, no THE best assassin dual attack skill. Combos well with other skills "requiring" a condition or hex before use and has plenty of other uses. i personally find this skill a great spiking finish before unleashing Moebius Strike as Deep wound lowers their health by 20%, and decreases amount of healing on target. Back to the subject, this skill is definitely not overpowered. It's tough enough for assassins to be able to unleash a full combo (Lead, off-hand, dual) as people often cast Distortion or the sort right before our Dual Attacks, which usually ends up costing us our whole combo. >> Trace 19:38, 7 October 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, it's a fair trade-off skill-wise. I mean, you can inflict a Deep Wound and a massive amount more damage than Fangs with 2 Mesmer skills (from range and in about a second, for only 15 energy). ::Takes up 2 skill bar slots tho ;)--Wakka ::Above user is right. Phantom Pain and Shatter Delusions is what he's talking about, I think. LavaEdge324 15:43, 17 December 2006 (CST) :While Phantom Pain and Shatter Delusions are both required for the spike, this skill cannot be used without at least three skills (Lead->Off-Hand->Dual or Enchantment/Hex->Off-Hand->Dual). Furthermore this skill is predictable as sin. If you know it coming then it's easy to stop by interrupting the chain, avoiding the Assassin or, if neither option is availiable, alerting team mates to the eminent spike (which should be easy because it will probably be telegraphed by a hex before the first strike is even launched). If this was linked to dagger mastery, then we'd have problems.Avatar of Lyssa 09:13, 9 January 2007 (CST) Most people seem to forget that this Attack is both the most expensive and longest recharging dual atttack available and that a standard three point attack chain with this at the end is still not likley to kill most people. Proper use of this skill requires a little more thought, as it's almost certain that you won't be able to wait 15 seconds for it to recharge again so that you can use it on the same target. Ckal Ktak 12:38, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Profession Changers why is this listed here? can someone more savvy with wiki-ing remove it, and tell us where to buy this skill? -TehBuG- :The profession changers are listed here because that is where you get the skill, if you buy the Assassin profession from one of the profession changers you automatically get the skill, if you are a starter Assassin you get the skill in a primary quest, there is no reason to buy the skill from a trainer. Matrim 20:32, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Fragility? Does this skill trigger fragility twice since it is a duel attack, or does it only apply on the first hit (or something else wierd)? -- 07:57, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Well yes because there are two conditions, but if you're asking if the conditions trigger twice with dual attack; the third note reads Fragility will only trigger on the first instance of a condition. E.g., repeatedly attacking a target while using the preparation Apply Poison will not trigger Fragility on each successive hit. (Unless the target is a dervish with Avatar of Melandru) so I assume it would only trigger twice, once for DW and once for bleeding.-- 08:02, 13 May 2008 (UTC)